Princess Day
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Ally wanted to be a princess. Auslly. Oneshot.


A/N: Hi, I finished this at 4am and said I would edit the A/N and now I am. I stayed up to finish this because I know if I didn't now, I wouldn't in a long time. But anyways this was based off how I actually felt on one day this week, and I spewed this out. Because writing oneshots on impulse is what I do.

Okay so I've had major writer's block for the last few months. It's terrible. I'm trying to get out of it and this isn't my best one because I'm just trying to get out of the mental block by word vomitting and basing it off how I felt on Thursday.

I'd like to thank the person who put the review on Yellow Flowers 2 days ago. It really made me joyed to see that. And gave me some of that motivation I needed. And I'd like to thank Vy because she also gave me some motivation a few weeks ago, but I guess you could say I'm storing it since I still haven't posted anything.

I'll try to post more and update my stories, but this mental block is killing me and all I wish is to write like I used to. It might also be because it's senior year and my mind is everywhere due to college apps and signing up for scholarships. But yeah enough about me. Sometimes, I like to read through the the reviews on IWSIIL, and other stories. It makes me smile so big when I see my fics linked on twitter too. I'll stop rambling now so you can read on. I'll more than likely tweak this in the next few weeks if not delete.

Thanks everyone, and take care always.

-D

Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.

* * *

><p>Ally always wanted to be a princess. Every night when she was young, she loved reading classic storybooks of fairy tales in bed. She'd watch Disney movies on the living room with a pillow hugged to her chest and say, "Mom I want to be a princess." with a wide smile on her innocent face.<p>

And her mom would always reply, "You already are a princess." with a smile to which Ally would gleefully smile and turn bright eyes to the screen.

Fast forward 5 years, Ally lived with her dad because her mom left to study in Africa. Ally's dad was now the one to tell her she was a princess, but Ally didn't believe it as much as when her mom would say it.

As she grew, and she became more involved in school, she accepted she wasn't a princess. Yet she'd turn on her side in her bed, with one lamp on, rereading the same storybook she had a kid.

* * *

><p><em>7 years later<em>

* * *

><p>"Ally, don't forget Princess day!" Trish said.<p>

Ally was handing a instrument to a customer. "Princess day?" The brunette turned her attention to her friend. Then recognition lit on her face. "Oh! Yes! Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything." She smiled as Trish started listing the different dresses she had in her closet.

Princess Day was a spirit day at school where you can dress up to show school pride, and the week of Homecoming. The title was self explanatory.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to work. Guess when my break was."

"10 minutes ago?" Ally tried, hopeful.  
>"3 hours ago." And the latina was gone.<p>

The music store slowed and Ally finally felt like she could relax. She brought her songbook out and began writing in it. Noticing the quiet, she looked up at the practice room where her blond music partner was and smiled.

She wasn't going to homecoming because they had a concert that night, so it didn't really matter to her.

In her songbook, Ally sketched the outline of a palace with her pencil, smiling to herself. She began shading the underside of the clouds when she was done with the tower details, where the princess would be waiting.

The blonde came out of the practice room, about to call his partner's name until he saw her, with her hand perched on her cheek, sketching something with a distance smile in her songbook.

Austin leaned against the railing, watching her. The way her soft brown waves fell in front of her face, and how she tucked it away behind her ear when it blocked her view, showing the fair but rosy cheek of hers and the focused but dreamy look in her doe eyes. Austin stayed against the railing wordless with a quiet smile at his songwriter. Then he descended down the steps in light hops and called her name, to which she turned her head to him and greeted him with a grin that made his heart race a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>Ally gasped as she ran into the chest of her best friend who just walked in. "Whoa! Slow down there." Austin said, catching her arms to balance her.<p>

"Sorry Austin, kind of busy here." Ally flushed, rushing out his arms to assist a customer. Austin stood there shocked and whirled around. The whole store was a frenzy, and Ally looked like she was about to give out.

If he had to guess, her dad went to another convention and she had to take care of the store on the day of the sale. _Again. _That was twice this week. He didn't understand how her dad could just go off like that.

Ally was back behind the counter, checking out a trumpet to someone. Her eyes flashed to him before going back to the cash register and quickly looked apologetic. "Austin I'm sorry, you can wait in the practice room or something while I finish up here." She said. She got the trumpet in the bag and gave it to the waiting hand. She didn't even wait for her response when another person asked her for a guitar and she went to the section to grab one off the wall.

Then the guitar she was reaching for was suddenly gone and Ally had to blink to try to realize what happened. She turned to Austin standing next to her, the guitar in his hands. "I'll help. Don't worry Als." He shot her an easy smile. And for the time that day, time slowed for her. It was a grateful, quiet moment of them staring at each other with small smiles until Ally heard the clueless question of a customer a few feet from her and the two immediately went different ways.

Finally, at the end of the day, the store was closed, and they did well. Ally was exhausted as she was both leaning back on the counter and her forehead against Austin's arm. The blond let out a deep breath and laughed a bit. "We're alive."

A grin appeared on Ally's face and she had to giggle. Austin could always make her feel better. She stopped leaning her forehead against his arm and took her own deep breath, stretching her arms. "Thanks again Austin, I can't thank you enough." She said, turning to him with big smile and reached on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him.

He immediately embraced back, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, lowering his face into her neck. "Welcome." He murmured before pulling away.

A light blush spread on Ally's cheek. She raised her hand and gestured around the store. "So I'll just close the store now and head home."

"Yeah," The blond nodded, running a hand through his hair and exhaled, sending her a smile. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Ally smiled, and walked with him out the sonic boom doors until he parted, and she locked up.

When she got home, she was so exhausted, she crawled into bed immediately after changing into pajamas. Without even checking her phone, she passed out, her cheek on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Ally stood still in the hall as she stared at her best friend, in a royal purple dress, colored animal print shawl and a tiara in her perfect curls. Even Dez was dressed, a little comically, in a medieval prince costume with a red cape. Still, Ally felt her spirit sink down as she took in her friends' attires.<p>

"Ally, hey!" Trish greeted and then blinked. "You didn't dress up?"

She could only shake her head.

"Maybe she's a skinny jeans princess!" Dez chirped. "Ooh, her hair's a little messy, but I think it can work." He said, crossing his arms as he judged her attire. Don't get him wrong, Dez was a sweetheart deep down, but things come out wrong when his mouth worked faster than his brain. He didn't notice when he was being insensitive either.

Ally's eyes fell to the floor. "I forgot princess day." She said quietly, to herself.

"Obviously you did." Trish said, not sensing her best friend's sudden mood change. "Oh look, you're not the only one though."

Ally looked up when Austin walked up to them, wearing his regular attire with a grey v neck and jeans. "Hey guys. Whoa Trish, you look pretty regal." Austin said, noticing the dress. Trish smiled with a thanks.

"You didn't dress up for today?"

Austin shook his head. "Nah."

"Cause he's already the prince of moon's mattress kingdom." Dez whispered loudly with a hand wall to Trish. Austin gave him a short glare and shook his head and then turned to Ally.

"Hey Ally."

Ally's eyes were still on the floor. She can't believe she forgot princess day. She was looking forward to this day where she could dress in a nice dress, wear a tiara and feel like an actual princess for once. How could she miss it?

"Hey Austin." She responded finally in a mumble. "I'm gonna get to class. See you guys later." Ally rose her head and gave a forced smile, knowing she shouldn't make such a show of herself.

Trish and the boys exchanged looks. "Um, okay. See you Ally."

"Bye Trish. You look beautiful by the way." Ally said sincerely before turning to go down the hall.

Austin looked at his friends who began talking about something else and then to Ally before went to his own class.

The whole day didn't make her feel any better. Even walking in the hall, more girls appeared walking down the hall in gorgeous dresses, perfectly curled hair, heels and tiaras on their heads.

Ally was so tired from yesterday she woke up and only put on her comfy pair of blue jeans, flats, and a grey sweatshirt. Her hair weren't in their usual ringlets, but let them down in their natural waves from the shower. She must've looked like a mess. Everyone was a princess today. She wasn't.

All she wanted to do was feel like a princess. And she missed the chance. Her head slid on her arm down the desk, sighing quietly. The last bell was soon, and it was the last few minutes of class.

She heard something heavy slam on the desk next to her and she rose her head to see Austin. "Austin what are you doing here?"

Austin shrugged with a light smile that somehow made her feel better. "Last few minutes of school. My class is right next to yours so the teacher let me come here." He sat down in the empty seat. "What's up?"

Ally now had a grin, touched he came to her classroom despite it only being a short amount of time. Then at his question she blinked, and crossed her ankles away from him. "What do you mean?" She gave her usual smile.

Austin eyed her steadily. He didn't say anything, even as the school bang rang and all the students got up and were flooding out the classroom. Austin and Ally were still sitting.

Ally sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag. "Come on, let's go home, Austin."

Austin stood up as well, getting his backpack that he laid on the desk. As they walked side by side out the classroom, he looked down at her. "Ally."

She looked up at him.

"What's wrong? This morning, you looked like someone took away your favorite story book as a child. You can tell me."

Ally's eyes widened. "How did you- nevermind. It's… it's silly." She beared a grin. But Austin waited, still looking at her. The sight of more girls in dresses exiting the school with them made her that feeling drop again inside. She watched their steps sadly as they exited the school and then looked up at him. "I missed princess day."

He gently placed his hand on her upper back, leading her to the side where students wouldn't run them over. "Okay. And? Not everyone dressed up. I didn't."

She saddened more, knowing he wouldn't get it. "It's not that." She stopped and looked down, her voice lowering. "I wanted to be a princess."

Then, she was pulled by her hand. "Austin where are we going?" She asked. They went down a different way from home, to a trail that Ally realized a secret place they would go to. It was a tree, with the perfect spot underneath to sit. Sometimes they'd go there, with his guitar and make songs there.

They sat down under but Ally still felt a little down.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a small flower being picked up in Austin's hand. She was focused on the simple flower and watched his movement. He put the flower in her hair, tucked above her ear. Ally felt the flower there and look up at him questioningly. Austin took a look at her and smiled a little, with nothing short of affection. "Austin," Ally said, a small smile forming on her face. "What is this?"

"I wanted to cheer you up."

This made Ally giggle, looking down with a shy blush. She looked back up at him and then sighed. "Thank you Austin. I'm sorry, I know I seemed like I was overreacting. I just… when I was a little girl, I always used to read these fairy tales in a book my mom gave me. About princesses, and those classic fairy tales. I wanted to be one of those princesses. And my mom would tell me I am…" She smiled sadly at the grass. "but then she went to Africa and I don't hear from her often anymore. I slowly just accepted I wasn't a princess. It was princess day and I missed it." She looked out at the bushes. "I wanted to be a princess."

"Ally you are a princess."

Ally's head spun to him, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. In that moment, she came to take in how Austin was sitting, and how nice a v neck fit him, his messy blond hair, and his hazel eyes staring right into hers, almost making her melt.

She didn't think she could believe if she heard correctly so her eyebrows furrowed confused, staring at him.

He brushed a stray hair back into her waves, lingering his hand there as he moved his face closer to hers. "You are a princess." He repeated softly. His eyes went fleetingly to her hair blowing softly in the breeze, her demure posture with her legs tucked underneath her, and lastly her parted lips. "You don't need a dress or a tiara to be a princess. You're giving, kind, hard-working, sweet, selfless," His hand moved down from her hair, his knuckles brushing softly against her cheek in a light caress. "and the most beautiful girl I know." He smiled. "Look at you now. A flower in your hair, and wearing jeans, I've never met such a beautiful princess."

By now, a touched smile spread across Ally's face, not able to tear her eyes away from his. A rosy blush colored her cheeks as his hand remained on her cheek.

Austin smiled and leaned in closer. "You're a princess every day, especially when you smile." Then he lifted her hand, his lips brushing against the skin.

If Ally was blushing before, she knew her face was a tomato now. Austin pulled back and chuckled in pure adoration at her blush.

After snapping out of her daze, Ally blinked away her watery eyes. "So what are you?"

Austin's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Are you a prince?"

Then he smiled. "Only if I'm your prince."

Then, Ally beamed and smiled so big, Austin couldn't help his next action. He rested his hand on her cheek, and leaned in slowly till their lips met. And Ally kissed back, her hand going up to hold his wrist, falling into a puddle of happiness.

Maybe it was her prince's kiss. But for the first time, since she was a child, she felt like the princess in her story book. For the first time, she believed it again with all her heart. She was a princess.

He was her prince.

* * *

><p>-You are all princesses- or prince even, if it be. You don't need a dress or tiara to be a princess. Stay true to yourself and show the world your smile. :)<p> 


End file.
